Nothing iDo Better Than Revenge
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: She should have known not to mess with Sam Puckett. She'll always get her revenge. SEDDIE SONGFIC! Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift! Rated T for Language.


**A/N: Hey People! This is my new favorite song (Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift), so I had to write a one-shot for it. Hope you enjoy. **

**Note: If you like Carly, don't read this. I made her the evil one of the story. ;)**

**Disclaimer: No way in heck do I own anything.**

**_

* * *

_**

Nothing iDo Better Than Revenge

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
Ha, Time for a little revenge_

And to think she was my best friend. I can't believe she did this. It's her own fault anyway.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

I was finally together with Freddie. It was amazing we had actually admitted our feelings for each other and hadn't killed each other in the process. It was probably the best summer of my life, that is until SHE sabotaged it all.

_I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
_  
I never thought my best friend, Carly, would be the one to get jealous. I never thought she would be the one to steal Freddie from me. I mean, of course, I knew she had started to like him after we started dating, but I never thought she'd act on it. She had to know how bad it hurt me, but she must have forgotten who she was dealing with here.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

She has him completely whipped. Carly has always been a good actress, but to convince Freddie (My Freddie...) that she was completely innocent…Wow. At school, she's known as a slut, I don't know how Freddie can't realize that. Soon she's going to pay. She should know not to piss off Sam Puckett. There is nothing I do better than revenge.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

She is completely self-centered now. Any time she looks at me, she has a frown that seems permanently tattooed to her face. She thinks I'm crazy as I walk down the hall past chanting under my breath, "Carly Shay, She's so gay, there isn't one guy she hasn't laid." She wears short, vintage dresses to school and I think my Freddie might have disappeared forever and been replaced by this oblivious nub.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha_

She continues to keep him from me. She better look out. She was stupid enough in the first place to steal from me. She'll pay. I'll get my revenge.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa_

She'll roll her eyes at me as I glare at her. She might have him but doesn't she know what's coming? I always get the last word. I will always take my revenge. You shouldn't mess with a Puckett.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

Carly is just a slutty bitch. There's no way around it and no better way to say it. Here comes the revenge. In the words of Nevel Papperman, "Do you feel the rue, Carly Shay?"

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

I take back MY Freddie. I embarrass her in front of all of her supposed 'friends'. She is left with nothing. And who needs her anyway? She stole him, the only guy to ever want me, rather than her. He tells me he loves me and I can't help but think about how quickly she could take him from me and how quickly he abandoned me. But I know he's learned from it. I'm never going to lose him again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review! **

**~coketree20**

**P.S. If you are a frequent reader of my stories, I'm starting a new full length story! :) Watch for it soon!**


End file.
